Rumor Has It
by KlaineLovelies
Summary: It only took one day before word was out.  Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were dead.  Of course, they weren't actually dead; it was just a rumor. They were very much alive, just a little shaken up. Scratch that, very shaken up.
1. Chapter 1

**Rumor Has It- February 11th, 2012 9:04 p.m.**

It only took one day before word was out.

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were dead.

Of course, they weren't _actually _dead; it was just a rumor. They were very much alive, just a little shaken up. Scratch that, _very _shaken up. Kurt had refused to go to school for the past two days, and Blaine wanted to be wherever Kurt was. So they stayed at Kurt's house, the shock of what happened still not wearing off.

It was obvious on how the rumors had been started. The newspaper article covering the event had an awful format, reporting that two teenage boys (left unnamed, because of the fact that they were minors) had been shot and killed along with three other unfortunate victims at the Citizens National Bank in Lima, Ohio. Beside the article was a picture from Blaine's phone that a man had taken for him and Kurt, the only photo that had a clear view of the killer's face. Unfortunately, for the couple, the men had been captured on the phone only in the background, behind Kurt and Blaine smiling at the camera.

Face it, if you were to read a newspaper article about how two teenage boys were "shot and killed", and then see a picture of two teenage boys in the same article, and _then _realized that they weren't showing up at school, you would assume that those were the one's who died. At least, that's what students of McKinley thought. Most of the high-schoolers attending knew who Kurt and Blaine were. And so, as of that moment, everyone was convinced that the two gay teens were dead. The only ones that knew the truth were the teachers and the glee club, who all knew that they were just taking a break from school for a week or so.

Kurt was curled up on his bed, ignoring the constant buzzing of his phone. Rachel, for some odd reason, had decided that it was a good idea to text Kurt everything that happened at today's glee club meeting, every word that someone said, every lyric of every song that was sung. He wished that Blaine would hurry up and get back from the kitchen with the iced teas already. Painful images flashed through his mind. He stared down at the bandage wrapped tightly around his leg for a moment. He jerked his eyes away, not wanting a reminder. He let his eyes flutter closed, his arms holding a stuffed bear tightly to his chest.

A door creaked, light footsteps treading cautiously across the carpet. Kurt rolled over, wincing at the sharp pain in his leg and side.

"I'm not asleep, you know." He muttered. Blaine gave him a sad half smile.

"Well, good. I didn't one-handedly carry two glasses of iced tea all the way here from the kitchen." He handed a glass to Kurt, who sat up to gulp down the cold beverage. Blaine grabbed his own with his non-dominant hand, his other bandaged and held in place by a sling. "Now scoot over, I can't stare at you _and _lay on my left side at the same time." Kurt complied, shifting to the other side of the bed. Blaine plopped down, staring at his boyfriend. "Are you okay, Kurt?" The paler boy shook his head, setting his drink down and rolling onto his side. Blaine frowned, sticking his left arm out from under him and stroking Kurt's hair lightly, the most he could do at this angle. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Stop sounding like a freaking therapist and more like my boyfriend and I might." Blaine sighed, moving in closer and kissing the back of Kurt's head.

"I'll try." Kurt's chest rose up and down with his breaths. He gulped, flipping over and resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"I- I thought I was going to lose you."

"I know, babe. But look, we're both here now, and we're both alive. Nothing to worry about anymore." Kurt groaned, sitting up and throwing his hands in the air.

"How are you so calm?" he shouted, pushing his hair out of his face. "He held _a GUN to your head! _HOW are you okay with this?" Blaine heaved himself up, leaning against the headboard and wrapping his good arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him in for an awkward half-hug.

"Kurt, he missed. Its fine, it only got my arm." He thought back to how a man had tackled down the robber just as he had pulled the trigger. God, he just _wouldn't stop shooting._

"No, it's not fine! You- you could have died, Blaine!" He turned, wriggling out of Blaine's embrace and scooting to the end of the bed, about to hop off. "Damn it!" he cursed, something that rarely happened, running his fingers through his hair. His eyes shot to the other side of the bed. "Blaine, hand me my crutches." The curly haired teen shook his head, stretching his arm out and tracing light patterns on Kurt's bandaged thigh.

"Come here." He said, patting the pillow beside him. Kurt refused, crossing his arms and plotting how he was going to get ahold of his crutches. Blaine sighed, lying back down. He stared at Kurt's back for a moment before starting his speech.

"Kurt, haven't you noticed by now that when I'm scared, I go numb?" Blaine could see Kurt's tense shoulders droop a little bit at the words. "I don't get over-the-top upset, unless I'm angry… Or drunk…" he paused, realizing he was getting a bit off topic. He reached over, putting a hand on Kurt's hip from behind. "My point is, Kurt, is that I get _calm _when I'm nervous. I get _calm _when I'm scared."

Kurt laid on his side, still not facing Blaine. His hip smooshed Blaine's hand, but the former warbler didn't care.

"Kurt, I was terrified. I still am, don't worry about that. I'm just a different type of terrified." Kurt sighed, flipping over and pressed his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." A shrill ring pierced the air. Blaine fumbled around for his phone, pressing the pick up button and bringing it to his ear.

"H-llo?" he mumbled.

"_Anderson? It's Santana. Sorry to bother your boy time, but Brittany refuses to go to glee club. Could you talk to her?"_

"Uhh, what? Why us?" he asked, sitting up. Kurt opened an eye, mouthing 'what's going on?' Blaine gave Kurt a look that meant _hold on. _

"_She's curled up in the corner of the science room crying about how her dolphins are dead."_

"Ohhhh. Okay, put her on the phone." Kurt groaned into his pillow.

"That better not be Rachel." Blaine held his hand over the phone receiver.

"It's Brittany." He moved his hand, talking into the phone.

"Britt? It's Blaine."

"_What?" _the voice sniffed. _"Y-you have cell phones in heaven?"_

"Uhh, no Brittany. I'm alive. Me and Kurt are both alive." A sigh emmited from the other side of the bed. Oh, the many times Kurt had to send texts to his glee friends saying yes, I'm alive. Calm the fuck down.

"_Oh, okay."_

"Now go to glee club, Britt." Kurt heard the blond happily give a confirmative before hanging up. Blaine set his phone down, exhaling dramatically. He pressed his forehead to Kurt's again, closing his eyes.

"I love you." He said softly, hidden under his breath. Kurt smiled the slightest bit, the first time since the incident."

"I love you too."

**For now, this is a one shot, but I might change my mind.**

**Anywhoooo, leave a review! They make me happy!**

**Sincerely,**

**-Ayla**


	2. The Bank

**Trigger Warning- Public shooting/semi-hostage situation. It may not be a common trigger, but it's one of MY worst fears, so I figured that if I have a problem reading (and writing) these situations, then other people might, too.**

_**Rumor Has It, February 8**__**th**__**, 2012 5:19 p.m.**_

"_No, hold your arm out a little bit more-"_

"_Remind me why we're taking a picture at the bank?" Kurt asked, trying to hold Blaine's phone farther back._

"_Because I'm bored, the line isn't moving, and I'm bored."_

"_You said that-"_

"_I know what I said! Now turn the phone a bit or the picture is going to be crooked." Kurt tried to turn his arm, whining at the pain in his elbow. The man in behind them reached around, grabbing the camera out of the teen's hand._

"_Let me take it," he said, "twist your arm anymore and you'll have joint problems like me." The man laughed and held up the camera button, pressing the shutter button. Kurt smiled, taking the camera back._

"_Thanks, I-" BAM!_

"_Everybody get down!" Screams echoed through the room as everyone dropped to the ground, covering up their heads. "Take out your phones and put them beside you." Everyone complied, including Kurt. He slid the iPhone across the tile, shaking with terror. "Hands on your head, don't move, don't talk, don't do anything and nobody gets hurt." Kurt shakily moved his hands up to cover the back of his head, and he whimpered, tears sliding down his cheeks._

_Everyone watched from the corner of their eyes as the men kicked the phones to the other side of the bank, and then went behind the counter. One man, wearing dark sunglasses, held a gun to the cashier's head. He pushed her towards the back door, and three more robbers followed. One man with a gun stood beside the mass of customers, pointing and ready to shoot. Kurt started sobbing, muffling the sounds into the linoleum._

_Blaine glanced out of the corner of his eye, seeing his boyfriend shake and sob. He slid a slight millimeter closer, quickly looking up to make sure the man hadn't seen him. He took a deep breath and slid to Kurt's side, turning his head to whisper in Kurt's ear._

"_It's going to be fine-" he whispered. "This will all be over soon, and we'll go home, and-" The barrel of a gun pushed against the side of Blaine's head._

"_You have something to say, faggot?" The gun was huge, most likely automatic. "I thought I gave you homos specific directions to shut the fuck up. Do what I tell you, and you don't get hurt." Kurt let out a little cry, a little louder than he had meant it to be. The man growled, kicking him in the side._

"_Don't hurt him!" Blaine shouted with anger. The man scoffed, grabbing Blaine by the collar and pulling him off the ground._

"_That's it-" He said, raising the gun to the back of Blaine's head. Kurt screamed. Just as the robber pulled the trigger, the old man from earlier grabbed his leg and tugged, bringing the man with the gun falling to the ground. The weapon- a submachine gun, like Kurt had guessed- kept firing. It pummeled into Blaine's right arm. Blaine screamed in pain, pinned beneath the robber's body weight._

_The grey-haired man from earlier wrapped his arm around the gunman's neck, pulling him up. Bullets flew across the room, lodging in Kurt's leg and causing screams from several other people in the small crowd. The gun turned and sent bullets flying into both the robber and the old man's head, and then it was over. The police came in just as it ran out of ammunition. _

_Kurt raised his head, getting a glimpse of the bloody scene around him before burying his face in Blaine's chest again and sobbing. A few S.W.A.T. team men, who knows how they got there so fast, ran into the back to handle the other criminals. The rest of the cops formed an outward facing circle around the injured crowd and a few paramedics rushed in. It took only a split second to assess the damage and decide who needed help sooner. Two rushed to Kurt and Blaine's side. A woman with blonde hair lifted Kurt off of Blaine and started working on his leg, while the other- a man- started checking Blaine's breathing._

"_What's your name, sweetheart?" The woman asked softly, holding Kurt's wrist and pressing two fingers down._

"_Kurt H-Hummel." She scribbled down his name. Kurt heard more emergency vehicles in the distance._

"_Okay, Kurt, this is what we're going to do." She said, pressing a cloth to Kurt's wound. "When the police get the rest of the robbers out, we're going to do a lot of stuff to get you and your brother to the hospital." Kurt didn't correct the woman. "It's all going to happen really fast, and I need you to try not to ask too many questions, okay?" Kurt nodded. "All right. While we wait, I have to ask a few things. How bad is your pain, on a scale of 1-10?"_

"_6."_

"_Do you or your brother have any allergies or medical conditions?"_

"_Boyfriend. I'm allergic to shrimp, he doesn't have any allergies, and neither of us have any medical conditions." Kurt took a deep shaky breath, trying to stay calm._

"_All right, are either of you on any medications?"_

"_No."_

"_When was the last time the two of you ate or drank anything?" _

"_Noon." She wrote on her clipboard again, just as the SWAT team left with the last of the robbers. Just as they were loaded into the truck, more paramedics rushed in with gurneys and stretchers. The woman looked down at Kurt._

"_Just lay back, relax, and we'll be at the hospital before you know it."_

**I'm keeping this story as 'complete' because I honestly have no idea how many chapters of this I'm going to write. Just in case I write more, italics will be flashbacks, and normal text is "current day." They will alternate. Like- current day, flashback, current day, flashback, etc. etc.**

** IF I write more. I don't know yet.**

** A good way to encourage me is to click that little button right there vvv ;)**


End file.
